laytonfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jean Descole
Jean Descole is de primaire antagonist uit de tweede trilogie van de ''Professor Layton'' serie. Hij is iemand om rekening mee te houden en gevaarlijker dan Don Paolo. Descole is ook een meester der vermommingen. Profiel Persoonlijkheid Descole is een bijzonder personage. Hij is erg slim: hij heeft verschillende soorten robots ontworpen en laten bouwen, hij kan de Azraanse taal lezen en hij heeft veel puzzels, die door de Azran waren achtergelaten, (deels) opgelost. Maar hij heeft ook een donkere kant: hij is erg manipulatief en deinst nergens voor terug als hij zijn doelen ermee kan bereiken. Ook is Descole erg theatraal, zijn plannen worden vaak uitgevoerd als duistere toneelstukken. Voorbeelden zijn het spel om het eeuwige leven en de wonderen van de Gemaskerde Heer. Profiel In-Game Melodie van het spook Als Jean Descole Descole is een zelfbenoemde wetenschapper die zijn doortrapte persoonlijkheid verhult in nobel gedrag. Hij deinst nergens voor terug om zijn doel te bereiken. Hij op zoek naar een voorwerp van een verloren beschaving. Vermomd als Doland Noble Toen Descole Doland had ontvoerd, deed hij zich voor als de trouwe butler om vanachter de schermen een sinister complot te dirigeren. Hij is dan wel een genie, maar hij heeft een slordig handschrift en is geen geweldige bediende. Masker der wonderen Descole is een kille en meedogenloze wetenschapper met een voorkeur voor archeologie. Hij doet alles binnen zijn macht om zijn doel te bereiken, waaronder mensen manipuleren. Dit deed hij ook met Randall, die zogenaamde 'wonderen' voor hem verrichte. Erfenis van de Azran Als Jean Descole Wetenschapper, archeoloog, uitvinder; Descole is een zeer intelligente man en de broer van Layton. Hij is bekend met Targents meedogenloze methodes, en zijn enige doel is om hen te stoppen. Als Sycamore staat voor de hoop van de man, dan belichaamt Descole zijn wanhoop. Als Desmond Sycamore Een wetenschapper die gezien wordt als dé autorteit op het gebied van de Azran. Hij is van nature zachtmoedig, maar wordt woedend als Targent ter sprake komt. Ondanks zijn jeugdige voorkomen is hij ouder dan Layton. Soms heeft hij het over zijn verloren vrouw en kind. Leven voor de games Jean Descole werd geboren onder de naam Hershel Bronev. Zijn ouders waren Leon Bronev en Rachel Bronev. Later kreeg hij er een jonger broertje bij: Theodore Bronev. Ze leefden een relatief normaal leven in een ongenoemd dorpje. Leon Bronev was een archeoloog, gespecialiseerd in de beschaving van de Azran. Hij ontdekte bewijs van de Azraanse erfenis. Dit trok de aandacht van Targent, een militaire sekte geïnteresseerd in de Azran. Targent ontvoerde Leon en Rachel, zodat de twee broers alleen achterbleven. Een tijd later werd er een adoptie geregeld, maar slechts voor één van hen. De adoptie-ouders, Roland Layton en Lucille Layton, wouden Hershel adopteren, maar ze wisten niet wie Herhsel was. Hershel gaf zijn naam aan Theodore, omdat hij wilde dat Theodore gelukkig zou zijn. Theodore werd dus meegenomen door Roland en Lucille. Hierna begon de jonge Descole archeologie te bestuderen, omdat hij wraak wou op Targent en de Azran. Hij wou de erfenis van de Azran vinden voordat Targent dat deed, dan zou hij zijn wraak krijgen. Eventueel groeide Descole op onder de naam Desmond Sycamore. Hij kreeg een vrouw en een kind. Het wordt algemeen ook verondersteld dat hij rond deze tijd Raymond, de trouwe butler, ontmoette. Hij dacht dat hij eindelijk een gewoon leven kon lijden, maar zijn vrouw en kind kwamen beide te overlijden, waarschijnlijk door toedoen van Targent. Het is waarschijnlijk dat hij na deze gebeurtenis zijn Jean Descole alter ego creëerde. Hij zet zijn orginele plan om de erfenis van de Azran te vinden voort. Professor Layton en de Melodie van het Spook Pre-game In zijn zoektocht naar de erfenis van de Azran, leert Descole dat hij eerst de drie grote erfenissen moet vinden. Een krant vertelt over dat één van de erfenissen, de Gouden Tuin, onder het dorpje Misthallery zou liggen. Descole bedenkt dan een ingewikkeld plan. Eerst overtuigt hij Levin Jakes, de commissaris van Misthallery om met hem samen te werken. De twee misbruiken de dood van Evan Barde, een grootgrondbezitter uit Misthallery. Ze passen zijn testament aan, zodat alles naar ene Clark Triton gaat. Hierdoor wordt Clark de nieuwe burgemeester van Misthallery. Descole doet dit, omdat Clark veel weet over de grond van het dorp en kan helpen om de Gouden Tuin. Daarna ontvoert hij de butler van Clark, Doland Noble, en neemt zijn plek in. Brenda Triton merkt dit op en zij wordt in de kelder van het Triton landhuis opgesloten, samen met Doland. Zo kan Descole Clark manipuleren om mee te doen met zijn plannen. Ten slotte formuleert Descole een plan om de Gouden Tuin te vinden. Hij en Jakes ontvoeren de voormalig hoofdingenieur van de verlaten fabriek aan de rand van Misthallery en nemen hem mee naar de fabriek. Daar beginnen ze met de productie van speciale graafmachines. Deze graafmachines kunnen, behalve graven, mist maken. Elke nacht gaat Descole op pad met één van de machines en graaft in verschillende delen van het dorp. Niemand komt in de buurt van de machine, omdat Descole steeds aan Jakes verteld waar hij toe zal slaan. Jakes en de politie evacueren dan de plek waar Descole die nacht graaft. De bewoners die niet willen evacueren, zien niet veel als de graafmachine langs komt, alleen hele dichte mist en gloeiend rode ogen. Verder kiest Descole voor deze aanpak omdat Misthallery een legende heeft over een spook. De graafmachine lijkt op het spook uit de legende, en mensen zijn bang voor het spook. Daarom blijven ze wel uit de buurt. Maar, elke nacht wordt de graafmachine aangevallen door Loosha, een groot onderwaterdier uit het meer aan de noordkant van Misthallery. Loosha doet dit om het dorp en de bewoners te beschermen. In-game Voor het grootste gedeelte van het spel doet Descole zich voor als Doland of zit hij in een ongenoemde kamer. De eerste keer dat hij verschijnt leest hij de legende van het spook voor: "Lang, lang geleden viel een bende bandieten een dorpje aan. Te midde van de chaos speelde er een angstig meisje op haar fluit om tot bedaren te komen. Haar muziek weerklonk tot hoog in de lucht en er verscheen een enorm spook. Ze smeekte het spook de bandieten te verjagen en het spook gehoorzaamde. Het dorp was gered en het spook verscheen net zo snel als het was verschenen. Maar het meisje wist dat ze in tijden van gevaar slechts op haar fluit hoefde te spelen om het spook op te roepen." Nadat hij klaar is, vertelt hij Raymond dat het tijd is voor het 'volgende hoofdstuk'. Een paar maanden na de start van het plan, heeft Descole de Gouden Tuin nog steeds niet gevonden. Maar er is een nieuwe factor in het plan gekomen. Luke Triton, de zoon van Clark, heeft een brief geschreven aan Professor Layton. Hij en Clark waren vrienden toen ze nog op de universiteit zaten, en Luke heeft hulp gevraagd aan de professor, omdat hij een einde wil maken aan de terreur van het spook. Layton komt naar het dorp en gaat samen met Luke en zijn asisstent Emmy op onderzoek uit. Gedurende de twee dagen die het duren voor Layton om zijn onderzoek te voltooien, hebben Descole en Jakes een paar ontmoetingen in de ongenoemde kamer. Ze hebben het over Layton en hoe ze hem het beste aan kunnen pakken. Jakes bedreigt Layton, stuurt een stel huurlingen op hem af en sluit hem zelfs op in het politiebureau, zonder veel success. Twee dagen na de start van het onderzoek is Layton klaar. Hij heeft Descole's plan uitgevogeld en heeft de graafmachine uit de verlaten fabriek opgehaald. Layton gaat naar het plein van Misthallery. Daar zijn Jakes en de rest van de dorpsbewoners. Jakes heeft zogenaamd het raadsel van het spook opgelost en de schuld op Loosha en Arianna Barde geschoven. Layton komt en laat de graafmachine zien en legt het plan van Jakes en Descole uit. Daarna legt Layton uit wie er achter het plan zat. Descole had namelijk steeds aan Jakes verteld waar de machine toe zou slaan als Doland. Hij bracht zogenaamd de voorspellingen van orakel Luke door, die kon voorspellen waar het spook steeds toe zou slaan. Maar Luke had een paar fouten gemaakt tijdens zijn voorspellingen en Doland vertelde toch steeds de goede locatie aan Jakes. Zo werd Doland ontmaskerd als het meesterbrein en Descole onthult zichzelf. Descole vind het jammer dat hij nergens de Gouden Tuin kon vinden en roept alle graafmachines naar het plein. Daar vormen ze één grote robot met Descole achter het stuur. Vervolgens begint Descole het dorp te verwoesten. Layton en co. laten dit natuurlijk niet toe, en gaan ze de strijd aan met de robot. Emmy begint met het saboteren van de robot, terwijl Layton en de kinderen van het dorp een katapul bouwt. Door de sabotage kan de robot geen kant meer op en er worden stenen op de robot gegooid met de katapult. Daardoor valt de robot uit elkaar, maar het success is van korte duur. De robot herbouwt zichzelf en drijft Layton en co. in een hoek. Intussen is Loosha bezig met het doorbreken van de damdeuren. De damdeuren gaan stuk en het water overspoelt het plein. De robot wordt weggespoeld en Descole heeft verloren. Hij vertelt daarna aan Layton dat hij alleen de slag nog maar heeft gewonnen en dat hij uiteindelijk zal verliezen. Daarna verlaten Descole en Raymond snel het dorp. Die nacht zien we Descole en Raymond in een paard-en-wagen, de omgeving van Misthallery verlaten. Descole zegt tegen Raymond dat hij zich geen zorgen maakt en dat zijn tijd nog wel komen. Daarna verdwijnen ze met z'n tweëen in de duisternis. Professor Layton en de Eeuwige Diva Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran Nadat de drie grote erfenissen gevonden en geactiveerd zijn, ontdekt Descole de volgende belangrijke locatie: een ijsgrot in het afgelegen dorpje Frysborg. Eenmaal daar aangekomen vindt hij een meisje van de Azran bevroren in een muur van ijs. Descole besluit om professor Layton in te zetten in de strijd tegen Targent, omdat ze hem de vorige keer bijna te pakken kregen. Hiervoor neemt hij zijn oude persoonlijkheid, Desmond Sycamore, weer aan en stuurt een brief naar Layton over de levende mummie die hij heeft ontdekt. Raymond gaat met Descoles luchtschip, de Bostonius, naar Londen en pikt Layton en co. daar op. Gallerij Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 10.59.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.04.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.03.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.00.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.02.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.00.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.02.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.00.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 3.07.28 PM.png Schermafbeelding 2016-10-15 om 09.47.36.png __INHOUD_DWINGEN__ de:Jean Descole en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole Categorie:Schruken Categorie:Personages uit Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen Categorie:Personages uit Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran